Every Word
by estheralex16
Summary: Ferb's up late doing some work when he hears a knock at the door. One-shot. No plans for another chapter unless I get an idea as to how to continue it. I'll take suggestions.


*Knock**Knock**Knock*

It was two in the morning and Ferb wasn't exactly expecting someone to knock on his door. In fact, if the random girl he's picked up at the bar wasn't such a cover hog, he wouldn't even have been awake to hear the knock at all. Ferb got up from his desk where he had been working on some designs for his next project. Upon opening the door Ferb had a hard time hiding his surprise. "

"Ferb."

"Isabella?" There stood his brother's girlfriend of two years, her eyes red and puffy with tears drying on her cheeks. Ferb opened his arms and the girl he'd been in love with since they were kids fell into them, sobbing.

"He's cheating on me, Ferb. Phineas is cheating on me." Ferb just squeezed her tighter, not trusting himself to say anything. He was so mad at his step-brother. The boy had the balls to cheat on the girl that had been in love with him almost as long as Ferb himself had been in love with her. If Phineas wasn't currently four hours away, Ferb would have hopped into his car and told Phineas exactly what he thought of him. Wait, Phineas was four hours away.

"Isabella, why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry, Ferb. I shouldn't have come. I probably woke you up. I'll go." Isabella tried to pull away but Ferb only held her closer.

"No, you don't have to go, I was awake and I just meant wasn't there someone closer to home you could have gone to see?" Ferb could not believe how his heart jumped when she had tried to pull away from him. There was no way he was going to maintain his usual silence if it meant Isabella would stay.

"There are, it's just that when I saw Phineas sucking face with his slut of an office assistant, you were the only person I could think of coming to." Ferb pulled the still-crying girl into his apartment and shut the door.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea," Ferb said as he got Isabella to sit down on the couch.

Ferb went into the kitchen and started to get the kettle ready, having totally forgotten about Cover-Hog currently sleeping in his bed, until the kettle started to whistle. "Shit." Ferb hissed as he pulled the boiling water off the heat. He hoped to God the girl was a heavy sleeper. But lady luck must have thought there were enough women in the apartment already. Just as he put the tea bags into the mugs, Cover-Hog came out of the bed room in all her glory.

"Aww you made me some tea. Why don't you come back to bed and I'll thank you properly?" the girl said, taking a mug from the counter. Ferb wasn't too sure what to say with Isabella crying in the other room. He couldn't exactly take her up on her offer.

"I'll be there in a bit; I've got something I have to finish up first." Ferb said as she walked away and he tried not to stare at her ass.

Ferb poured another mug of hot water and put in a tea bag. Ferb didn't want to give Cover-Hog another chance to tempt him so he took the two mugs to the living room.

Ferb handed Isabella her tea and sat down beside her. "Thanks Ferb, who were you talking to?"

Ferb had a moment of panic. "No one." Ferb took a sip of tea, hoping to hide any signs of his lie.

"I heard voices."

Ferb could feel his cheeks getting red and his mug wasn't going to hide it but he tried anyway.

"Ferb you have a girl over don't you!" Ferb's face got redder. "You have a girl over and you still let me in!"

Ferb couldn't look at Isabella as he said "It's not like she's anyone important."

"Ferb, were you at the bar picking up girls with your accent again?" Ferb didn't think his face could get any more red but apparently it gave something away because Isabella kept going. "You know I think you shouldn't do that!" Isabella had that smile on her face that made Ferb nervous; they had had this conversation before. "As soon as you open your mouth half the girls think you're smart and the other half thinks you're rich."  
Ferb raised one eyebrow. "Just because you happen to be both doesn't mean the poor girls you bring home know that when they agree to sleep with you. They just like your accent." Isabella stopped and looked at Ferb with tight-lipped smile and raised eyebrows.

"What? I'm a guy. I have needs," Ferb said, hoping to make her smile like she did when she and Phineas were happy. It's not like he would have gone to the bar in the first place if he had known she was coming, but after seeing Isabella's face fall he knew that it was not the right thing to say.

"Is that why he did it, Ferb? Because I wouldn't sleep with him?" Ferb's heart sank as he realized he'd caused Isabella to cry again.

"No Izzy, of course not. Phineas is a fool," Ferb said as he brought the girl into his arms. "If a girl is really special she's worth waiting for, and trust me you're worth it." Ferb looked down at Isabella as he said it.

"Do you really mean that?" Isabella looked up into the eyes of the green-haired boy.

"Every word." Ferb smiled, Isabella tucked her head against Ferb's chest.

"Thank you."

Ferb wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but at some point Isabella fell asleep and he followed soon after.


End file.
